A method is known for connecting an information processing apparatus such as a PC to a Web server on a network and display, and for said Web server to provide an operation screen to a Web browser of the information processing apparatus. In this case, the Web browser of the information processing apparatus requests the operation screen of the Web server. In response to the request from the information processing apparatus, a Web application on the Web server transmits, to the information processing apparatus, an HTML file for displaying the operation screen on the Web browser. The Web browser of the information processing apparatus analyzes the received HTML file, and displays an operation screen based on the description of the received HTML file. When the user inputs an instruction via the operation screen displayed on the Web browser, the Web browser notifies the Web server of the input instruction. Upon receiving the notification, the Web application on the Web server executes processing in accordance with the input instruction.
Recently, even some MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) each having a scanner and printer include the above-mentioned Web browser. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-127503 proposes a technique in which the Web server provides an operation screen for inputting an instruction to use each function of the MFP. More specifically, the user inputs an instruction via an operation screen displayed on the Web browser of the MFP, the Web server receives the notification, and requests the MFP to execute various processes in accordance with the contents of the instruction input from the user. Upon receiving the request, the MFP executes the requested processing. In this case, the MFP need not hold all menu data for operating the MFP, and even menu data can be easily changed on the Web server.
However, the conventional technique has the following problem. For example, in the conventional technique, to display information present in the MFP, the information must be temporarily transmitted from the MFP to the Web server. More specifically, when the Web server provides an operation screen for previewing an original image read by the MFP, the MFP transmits data of the read image to the Web server, and the Web browser of the MFP obtains and displays the operation screen containing the data. If the amount of data transmitted from the MFP to the Web server is large, this increases the network load or the response time until the operation screen is displayed. Information in the MFP may contain secret information. Transmitting such information to the Web server via the network is not preferable in terms of security.